Cuando la corona caiga
by arekusu.or.alex
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Hibiya nunca volverá a ser un príncipe otra vez. Él dejo esa vida muy lejos de él, y se mudó a una ciudad muy poblada para empezar de nuevo. Cuando el conoce a cierto rubio, él es arrastrado a una vida dentro de la música llena de sexo, drogas y un amor potencial. DelHibi. HISTORIA ORIGINAL DE SACHI-SAMA


**Alguien por facebook me dijo si podía traducir esta historia, le pedí permiso a Sachi-sama (la autora original) y me lo permitió. Espero que les guste.**

**Palabras con este estilo de letra son usadas para cuando me expreso yo (Alex).**

_Palabras con este estilo de letra son usadas para cuando se expresa Sachi-sama._

Palabras con este estilo de letra son usadas para el fanfic.

.-.

_Ugh, soy tan masoquista a veces… Verán, decidí escribir una historia DeliHibi, porque amo trabajar con Delic. Aunque, con esta historia, voy a estar trabajando la mayor parte con Hibiya, pues está en su POV… Así que, a joderse. Oh bueno, no será tan malo. Con esto dicho, los advertiré ahora, en el capítulo 1, que esta historia será MEGA triste. Sé que muchos de ustedes aun así lo leerán, pero solo quiero decirles que esto no es una historia dulce._

_Disclaimer: Yo no poseo ninguno de los personajes. Esperen ¿puedo tener a Izaya?_

_Hombre en traje: *gira la cabeza de lado a lado y apunta con una pistola*_

_¡Joder!_

_Reuniones_

Puedo recordar todo lo de hace un año. Lo demás antes de eso es irrelevante. Es inútil. No vale la pena mis esfuerzos. Me digo a mi mismo que me mantenga ocupado y no preguntarme porque mis padres nunca me llamaron. Yo sé que es porque a ellos no les importo.

No me importa que a ellos no les importe. Ya está.

Supongo que pueden decir que soy un poco caprichoso.

Provengo de una buena familia. Mi padre es dueño de casi cualquier edificio que hay para adueñarse, y mi madre es una reina mimada. Ella nunca ha tenido que trabajar en ningún día de su vida.

Soy su único hijo.

Soy también su mayor arrepentimiento.

Verán, en nuestra familia, hacemos cosas que no son consideradas normales.

En verdad, ¿Qué mierda es lo normal de todos modos?

En nuestra mansión, llena de sirvientas, cocineros y empresarios al azar… yo siempre estuve solo.

Yo nunca pude encajar con las personas que mis padres deseaban que me asociara. Ellos siempre estaban mandándome a casas de otros niños ricos, siempre envolviéndome en un moño blanco y colocando tazas de té en mis manos.

Nunca pude derramar ninguna maldita gota.

Me di cuenta hace mucho que yo caí en la categoría que mis padres odiaban. Soy anormal. Quiero más de esta vida de la que se me dio. Yo decidí que seguiría cualquier sueño que pudiese pensar para crear.

Un hombre es bueno haciendo promesas ¿verdad?

Así que cuando vino mi hermana, escogí el dejarle todo el nombre de la familia a ella. Yo sólo tenía 10 en aquel tiempo, pero ya sabía lo que quería.

Para la edad de 15 años yo estudiaba en una prestigiosa escuela.

Para la edad de 18 años yo ya lo había dejado, y junto con mi apellido.

Ahora soy simplemente Hibiya.

Ya nunca seré "el principito de mami" otra vez. Ya no volveré a ser el príncipe de alguien de nuevo.

Yo sólo quiero encontrar un camino en este mundo por mi cuenta. No quiero ninguna jodida ayuda.

Prefiero morir feliz y pobre que a rico y miserable. ¿Acaso no es lo que todos desean?

Bueno, no. Mi madre está un poco contenta de cómo son las cosas. Oh bueno.

Me bajo del autobús de Greyhound, miro alrededor de las húmedas calles de la ciudad. Está lloviendo allá afuera, y todos están buscando un refugio. Todos excepto yo. Me paro y levanto mi rostro a las nubes, dándole la bienvenida a las gotas que caen en mí.

Me doy cuenta de que en un poco extraño, pero nunca lo pude hacer cuando era un niño. Entonces, lo estoy haciendo ahora mismo. Incluso me estoy _riendo_ un poco. Oh madre, ¡mira a tu maldito principito ahora!

"Disculpe señor, se le cayó esto." Me dice un hombre anciano, pasándome mi paraguas. Observo más de cerca y noto que es un vagabundo. Un maldito hospitalario que me ha ayudado cuando él no tiene nada. Le sonrío de la manera más amable que puedo.

"Quédesela. Necesita encontrar un refugio."

"¡Q-Que Dios lo bendiga señor!" Grita emocionado, llevándose el condenado objeto como si estuviese hecho de oro.

"No hay problema."

Me volteo y continuo caminando por las calles vacías. Estoy mojado hasta los huesos, pero no me importa.

Estoy feliz. Por primera vez en 20 malditos años, estoy feliz. Me alegro de haber hecho este movimiento. Me alegro de que nadie me conozca. Me alegro de que mi vida de moños y tazas de té se haya acabado.

Dejo de caminar cuando llego por debajo de un faro de luz y saco mi mojado mapa. Lo observo nostálgicamente, tratando de adivinar dónde demonios estoy. Escucho una voz detrás de mí.

"¿Estás perdido?"

Volteo y soy instantáneamente recibido con un par de ojos magenta mirando a los míos. El dueño es un hombre rubio alto, audífonos alrededor de su cuello, y un paraguas sobre su cabeza. Él ahora la sostiene sobre mí.

"Ah, gracias. Sí, estoy buscando un apartamento." Le informo al extraño.

"Oh okay. ¿Dónde es? Te ayudaré antes de mi reunión." Me dice alegremente.

"Ni idea. Aun no lo tengo." Le sonrío a él.

Su cara cambia a un seño fruncido, obviamente tratando de procesar porque estoy feliz cuando no tengo una casa. Él no sabe lo de mi hogar, y es por eso que me alegro.

"¿Dormirás en las calles esta noche? ¿Con este clima? Un poco peligroso ¿no lo crees?" Sonríe con picardía. Obviamente este hombre no tiene sentido del humor.

"Mmm, tal vez. Por lo menos está un poco cálido afuera." Le respondo.

Él se ríe con esto, el sonido llenándome con una inexplicable alegría cuando me uno. En serio estoy actuando como un _tonto._

"Te puedes quedar conmigo hasta que encuentres tu no-existente apartamento. Es mejor que nada." Él dice.

"Oh no. Posiblemente no podría hacer eso. ¡Acabamos de conocernos!"

"No, ni siquiera nos hemos conocido aun. No sé cuál es tu nombre." Me sonríe de lado.

"Hibiya."

"¿Tus padres pararon hasta Hibiya? ¿Ningún apellido?"

"Ellos decidieron no darme uno. Sólo Hibiya."

"De acuerdo entonces. Yo soy sólo Delic."

"Un placer conocerte, pero debo irme ahora. Tengo que contactar con alguien para un lugar donde vivir y necesito empezar con aplicaciones para trabajos-" Soy interrumpido.

"Hey, hey. Tú vienes conmigo. No es tan largo para caminar. Está bien. Mañana puede salir y buscar un trabajo." Me dice calmadamente.

Lo miro sin poder comprenderlo.

"¿Es en serio? ¿Estás dejando a un completo extraño entrar a tu casa?"

"No. Lo estoy dejando entrar en mi apartamento."

"Muy sabio ¿no?"

"Uno de mis defectos."

"Pensé que tenías una reunión." Digo secamente.

"Tú también puedes venir. Es un evento abierto, es divertido."

Me quedo quieto y pienso en mis opciones. Okay, dije que no iba a necesitar de nadie más nunca… ¿pero que otras opciones tenía? Era quedarme con Delic o quedarme en la calle.

"Otra cosa es que podrías ser violado aquí afuera." Él me empuja más.

Mierda.

"Bien, bien. Iré contigo. Aun no puedo creer que tan bueno eres con alguien que apenas conociste." Suspiro, doblando mi mapa.

"Haha, usualmente no lo soy. Pero hay algo en ti. Creo que necesito mantenerte cerca. Eres interesante." Él se ríe, caminando hacia adelante con el paraguas encima de nosotros dos.

"¿Qué tengo yo?" Contesto.

"Los ojos dorados son raros. Debes provenir de una familia interesante con buenos genes para tenerlos." Él dice.

"… Son tan raros como los rosas…" Me río de él.

"Tal vez~"

Caminamos hasta un edificio grande construido con ladrillos. Al instante, me tenso. ¿Acaso él es un tipo rico y tiene una reunión de trabajo? Yo no soporto nada de esas malditas reuniones de trabajo. Estoy un poco nervioso… no me quiero hacer el amigo de un idiota rico.

"Delic." Digo, con mi voz temblando. Él me mira con cuidado. "¿Q-Qué tipo de reunión es esta?"

"Es una reunión de ninfomaníacos." Él sonríe.

"Ninfo-"

"Adictos al sexo."

Oh madre, si tan sólo pudieses ver en el desastre en el que está tu príncipe ahora.

La taza de té está en el suelo ya. Finalmente se derramó.

¿Y sabes qué?

Se siente jodidamente _genial._

_Sachi: Se que Hibiya es OOC, ¿de acuerdo? Así se supone que debe ser. Esta dejando toda esa lujosa vida de rico atrás. Delic estará mucho IC durante la historia entera, por lo menos eso._

_Hibiya: ¡Plebeya! ¡Te ordeno ser un príncipe en tu relato!_

_Sachi: …Pero sigue siendo una perra en la nota del autor…_

_Hibiya: ¡Blasfemia!_

_Delic: ¿Por qué siempre estoy en los dramas? *suspiro*_

_Sachi: ¡Porque eres bueno en ellos! ¡Amaré a todos los que están leyendo~! No subiré esta historia tan pronto, pues mi Tsukioppi aun no está terminada, pero amo tomar varias tareas así que pensé en intentarlo. No subiré tanto en esto hasta el último viernes… Me voy a una fiesta esta noche y no creo estar tan sobria como para actualizar… hehe… ¡Review para amor virtual!_

**Este fue el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. En lo personal, este es uno de mis fanfics favoritos aunque es MUY largo. Les prometo no retrasarme mucho con los demás fanfics.**

**Al ser escrito originalmente en inglés habrá varias expresiones que si se traducen literalmente no tienen sentido en nuestro idioma pero las encontraran explicadas en la nota de traductora (ósea, aquí). Si no comprenden algo con gusto se los explico. Por ejemplo, se usara mucho la palabra "high"; si se traduce como esta significa "alto" pero no significa eso, si no "drogado" entonces usaré la palabra "flipar" que creo que es lo que tiene un significado más parecido.**

**Dejen reviews!~**

**Sayo!~**


End file.
